


Multiverse Gaming Platform

by AJ_Cooper



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Destiny (Video Games), Doctor Who, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Horseland (Cartoon), Jurassic Park: The Game (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Let's Play, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Cooper/pseuds/AJ_Cooper
Summary: A lot of characters from which we love dearly are bored, so they start having let's plays to kill the boredom.(I will try to update as much as possible. I don't know when, though)
Relationships: Amanda Holliday/Sloane, Female Guardian/Female OC, Female Guardian/Suraya Hawthorne, Nima Cruz/Jessica Harding, Sarah Whitney/Alma Rodriguez, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Multiverse Gaming Platform

**Bold means players over the other end.**

* * *

SLOANE'S MONITOR

Sloane waited for the other players to come online. The Multiverse Gaming Platform was used whenever possible due to constant complaining of boredom. The Deputy rearranged her microphone to be in front of her mouth, then took a look at her stats. The Call of Duty loadouts she had was impressive.

" **Oh yeah, bitch! I'm totally stoked right now!** " Kaliko exclaimed on the other end. Her username popped into the invited party list. Sloane still facepalmed at it.

"I still can't believe you went with the most bragging username I've ever seen," Sloane said into the microphone. Honestly, she thought it was pretty funny. The speaker icon appeared next to the young Titan's username; BowdowntotheMaster.

" **Yeah well, yours is stupid, so... I mean who the hell goes with 'CommanderSloane'? There's a reason why we have usernames in the first place** " The young wolf replied. Sloane had to admit, she did have a point. But at the time, she wasn't very creative.

" **Alright. What are we playing today?** " Amanda logged on, her voice soothing to the older Titan.

"Call of Duty. Once everyone else is logged on, we'll start" Sloane answered. Which was hard to do, since two of their friends slept two to three hours every other day.

* * *

" **Oh fuck me!** " Kaliko screamed. Sloane and her team laughed, as the young Titan threw a grenade at Gideon. At the same time, the Advanced Warfare soldier threw one, making the explosive bounce off it, and hit her dead center, causing her to fly back once it exploded.

 **"I have to admit, that was some funny shit! What did the fuck happen?** " Llana snorted as she took out Amanda.

" **I turned around the corner and Gideon was fucking camping. So, I threw a grenade at him, which he, in turn, threw a grenade at me. It bounced off and I blew up!** " Sloane was wheezing, her face turning red from laughing so hard.

" **Oh, bollocks!** " Thirteen cursed. Sloane started crying, she was laughing so hard. She watched as Thirteen fell in front of the window she was looking out of as a position, where she died.

" **Oh my god. Did you just commit suicide?** " Jessie asked her girlfriend's laughter in the background. Thirteen spawned beside the Deputy, where she immediately killed her.

"Oh, sonovabitch!" The Timelady laughed but was sniped by Llana.

" **Why do I feel like we're in the episode on Youtube from the Golden Age?** " Amanda asked. Sloane took out the trip mine before running after Nani, who knifed her.

" **You mean the one where we're lame at what we do in terms of video games, but we feel like we're cool enough?** " Mitchell asked, earning a snort from his two teammates.

" **Sloane, Sloane. Guess what?** " Kaliko whispered. The Deputy had a bad feeling when it came to the young wolf's whispers. " **Turn around,** " she said.

Sloane turned around and swore. The younger Titan was behind her. She used her crossbow to do a headshot. "SON OF A BITCH!" She yelled. Kaliko wheezed before her character ran out.

" **So funny thing happened this afternoon,** " Yaz started, earning a snorted chuckle from Thirteen and Ray. " **Graham got hit on by a Dalek,** " she said. The whole chatroom busted out laughing.

"What the hell did you do? Make love to it?" Sloane joked, the chatroom laughing again.

 **"See, this is why I don't like playing with you lot!** " Graham's voice was filled with annoyance.

" **Oh, come on! You take things far too seriously, Gramps** " Amanda chuckled, her laughter dying out.

"We're sorry...That you had to have sex with a mutated, tentacle creature that was radioactive!" The Deputy busted out laughing, as did the chatroom when Graham automatically left.


End file.
